Rival Schools
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Two kids are put into two different schools to compete in a school competition later in the year.
1. Rival Schools

Rival Schools

Chapter 1: An Introduction

"Whatever ya lard freak!" - Tifa.

"Oooh…let me go, you creep!" The little girl flailed her arms, trying to free herself from the husky man's arms around her, trying to keep her hostage.

"She's a spunky little brat, isn't she?"

"Yeah…and she's a good candidate for Shin-Ra Academy, according to President Shinra. His son, Rufus Shinra, thinks otherwise."

"Haha! I see…that little brat too huh? These two would make a lovely pairing."

"Shut up you turd monkey! Let me go! Daddy will never approve of this!! Let me go damnit!" She tried to bite the man's hand but he quickly moved his hand away.

"Hm…where's the other smart-mouthed kid? Ain't he supposed to be going to Shin-Ra's rival school?"

"Yeah or so I heard. This girl here ain't gonna be so happy when her playmate leaves."

"When are they to leave anyway?"

"When they're 16 or so. About 7 years."

"Heh heh. Good. I won't have to deal with these pests."

The two men laughed as the first one walked over to the first cell down the hall and threw the little girl in. She dusted herself off and plopped down on the bed, next to the boy already on it.The guards left to work on their night shift.

"When are those idiots gonna stop torturing us anyway?"

"Beats me, Tifa. They got probs and we all know it. Shin-Ra's got a twisted president and he ain't gonna quit."

"Hmph! And I almost had that jerk! Just one bite and its good-bye for his hand."

"Haha! Funny."

"Whatever. You got any extra boxers?" She asked.

"Yup. In the suitcase over there in the corner. Help yourself."

Tifa hopped off the bed and walked over to Reno's suitcase. She appreciated him because he was a captive just like her and their dirty mouths were just enough to make them friends. She picked up a pair of boxers with printings of blue chocobos. She took off her blue cut-off shorts and replaced them with Reno's boxers. They both didn't mind changing in front of one another as long as they didn't fully undress themselves. Besides, who were they to know that it was "embarrassing" to undress in front of each other? They were kids.

* * *7 years later * * * 

"Hey look Reno! The sun's rising!"

"Oh yay." He stated dully. 

"C'mon! It's so pretty!"

"I see it every day! Let me sleep!" he whined.

"You don't get much fun do ya?"

He squinted as the sun's rays reached his shut eyes. He grinned and broke into laughter as he spotted Tifa in his boxers. He didn't know why he didn't laugh at it last night. She just seemed to borrow it whenever she got the chance and now he just kind of found it amusing.

With one swing of her hand, she gave Reno a good punch to the stomach. He gasped and tried to gulp in air but she had given him a good left hook. 

"You bastard."

"Bitch!" He stood up and rammed her into the wall.

"Ow!!! Damn you Reno! If only you were in another room! Then I wouldn't haveta look at your hideous face ever!" 

"You won't think it hideous once I give you this!" He leaned forward and ground his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and slowly narrowed as her hands clenched into tightened fists. Within seconds, her fist connected to his jaw and he landed against the opposite wall.

"You geek! Never try that stunt again."

He grumbled. _So much for that…_

* * * * * *

"I have to go to this wretched school?!"

"Yes, brat. Now go."

"One question. Is my bro comin' here too?" 

"Depends, kid. What's his name?"

"Zack." Tifa replied. 

"Oh yes…hm…well actually, you're in luck. He is going to this school but your pal isn't."

"Thank god!"

The heavy man in front of her smirked. "Well have fun. Now get outta my car!" 

"Whatever ya lard freak!"

"Hey!"

Soon, the man with the car drove off and Tifa was left standing there in her school uniform and schoolbag. Students who were passing by gave her some kind of unfathomable stare. She went up to the nearest guy and tapped him on the shoulder, which made him turn around to face the her.

"Yeah?"

"Where's room 203?"

"Ah, homeroom?"

"Exactly." _Geez…are these students stupid or what? _

_ _

"Well, it's on the third floor. Say, what's your name kid?"

"Don't you dare call me 'kid' ever again!" she yelled as she tried to punch him across the face, but without much success since he stopped it with his hand.

"Ugh, fine! I'm Tifa."

"Tifa? Good grief, how much you've grown!"

"You're startin' to scare me, boy. You act like my grandma whom I've never met."

He laughed. "I'm Zack."

Her lips curved upwards and she gave him a big hug. 

"Zack, baby? Who's this?"

"Haha. This is my sister, Tifa."

"Oh! Well then, how do you do Tifa?" Zack's girlfriend inquired.

"Er…I'm fine, thanks." She leaned in close to Zack and whispered, "You have pretty bad taste in girls."

"Shut up!" he whispered in return.

To Zack's girlfriend, his sister would be an adversary. Long, silky brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, garnet eyes that rivaled her own, an athletic and perfect figure, and a nice smile. A simple girl in a school uniform, only wearing fingerless gloves, which made her different from the rest, made her quite attractive. But she wasn't the only one whom she knew of. There was also another girl but from another school. She used to be the object of Zack's affection. She went by the name Aery but was better known as Aerith. 

"Scarlet, I'll meet you after school okay?"

"Alright baby." Then she left.

"I'm gonna gag if she says that again."

Zack grinned. "C'mon sis. You gotta tell me what happened to your buddy."

Tifa groaned as she was led into the school building.

* * * * * *

Author's Notes: Okay…it sucked. I wanted to try something new…again…wait wait…who am I to talk? I do everything differently! ^^;; Excuse me! Anyway, how'd ya think of it? Please R & R. Oh right! To those of you who've read My Angel…err…that's canceled. It didn't get too many hits, which doesn't faze me in the least, so I'm quitting it. There's no point in a story if it doesn't get too many hits because no one reads it…or maybe they're just too mean to review that's why. Hahaha…just kidding! And the next chapter of Cherry Hill High is coming soon if I'm not too lazy to continue it again. And about all my other stories….eheh….I'll get back to you on that one….plus, I only accept constructive criticism, okay? Good! Bye bye now…I'm tired of writing…-_-;;


	2. Rival Schools - part 2

Rival Schools

Chapter 2: Escape From Midgar

Important: Alrighty….this isn't really important…I just said it was. Tee hee…^^;; But anyway, I just wanted to let you know that…Rival Schools is NOT an appropriate title to this story!!! Oooh..I'm sooo mad!Actually, the title was appropriate but I'm changing the storyline so now…it ain't. You'll see what it is and through this story not everything will be perfect so don't complain because I've lost some memory about it (you'll see what I'm talking about during the following chapters).

So here goes: This is a (SORT OF) rewrite of ff7 only everything's going wild [meaning I haven't got a clue when to go somewhere or where I go during the right time…I was supposedly going to follow the ff7's sequence but I completely forgot since I haven't played it in like…2 years. Okay…so it's not really a rewrite but I'm just gonna pick up stuff from the original storyline. Don't mind me! Anyway…just look out for the new title, Final Retribution. Okay…so it's not really suited but who cares? My head's starting to hurt just thinking about stupid titles. Anyway, you confused yet of what I said up there? 

* * * * * *

"You are one crazy gal, Tifa."

"Well of course. It's our only way outta here isn't it?"

"Ti~~~fa!!!!! I don't wanna go up there…we're gonna get caught…"

Tifa looked at her whiny cousin known as Yuffie Kisaragi. She was a brat, according to tons of people. She was a sneaky and arrogant child always on the look out for gil or colored orbs, better known as materia.

"You can stay then. I'm just not staying in a dump like Midgar. I mean, Reno was able to go to a better school somewhere on an unknown continent and he's probably dying. He ain't the type to stand a whole school day ya know."

Zack sighed. No matter how hard he tried to dissuade his little sister from leaving Midgar it never worked. She had been complaining on her first day and there was no stop to it except leaving the filthy place. When she was on top of the fence, she jumped over and waited for the other two.

"Are you two coming?" Tifa questioned, hoping they would go with her. 

Zack held out his hands as a step for Yuffie. She walked back a couple of paces and ran forward, jumping onto Zack's hands and flipping over the fence. Zack climbed over.

Luckily, there were no men guarding the exit of Midgar. Tifa wiped a sweat off her brow as she tried to push open the doors that lead out into the open land. 

"Okay, okay. Not only do these freaks have bad taste in schools and presidents but they also had the nerve to screw in metal doors. What do they think us, Midgarians, are anyway? Prisoners? I don't think so!"

Yuffie chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Tifa…could you quiet down? President Shinra's soldiers might hear a ruckus and find out what's going on and, in our state, there's no where to hide!" 

"Well…if you're…ugh," Tifa grunted. "If…you're not gonna…argh! Stupid door! If you're not gonna help, then don't bother!"

She slammed her whole body against the wall and soon, the door flung open. 

"Aww…damn! Hmph! Of all the pain I went through bustin' down that door, my arm is bleeding! I'm gonna sue Midgar for puttin' that thing up!" Tifa swore.

"Oh boy…how much you wanna bet she'll go ballistic and beat the shit outta someone?" Yuffie said, leaning in towards Zack.

"I bet she ain't gonna beat someone up for $10.00."

"You're on!" 

The trio walked on forth until they came across a clearing. Around them grew buttercups and daisies and trees that weren't to be forgotten. The minute Yuffie saw them she began to prance, picking up buttercups along the way. Zack and Tifa stood there not impressed. Not too far in front of them was a large cave built of granite. Tifa and Zack started walking inside leaving their cousin behind. She was too wrapped up with the flowers around her. 

When Yuffie was finished linking a couple of flowers together she placed it on her head and posed, pretending she was somebody famous. Before she could "act" she noticed her cousins entering the cave.

"Hey you guys! You gotta get some of these flowers! They're just sooo pretty that you could make a flower crown! Like mine!" She said, pointing at her head where the flowers lay.

"Hey look! There's light! C'mon you guys!" Tifa ran ahead of them and out into the sunlight.

Zack and Yuffie dragged themselves out and found themselves outside again. On this side of the cave, however, it was strange. In the middle of the vast ocean in front of them was a floating city. It was surrounded by an iridescent glow the shade of gold. Inside the glow itself were blue sparkles, which Yuffie did not approve of. 

"That city ain't color coordinated."

"Oh, like you are?" inquired Tifa.

"Hey!"

Minutes later a silk rug laid out for the trio to walk upon and inside the city. Tifa, gathering up all her courage, ran across it and disappeared. Zack and Yuffie then followed. 

* * * * * *

"Ah…welcome to the floating city of Aunuphelice! Explore this beautiful city and enjoy this wonderful gift from god."

The man who greeted them wore a silk shirt and white pants, a golden belt wrapping around his waist. Hooked to his side was a large sword.

"He's nuts…" Yuffie whispered to Tifa.

"You said it." She coughed to clear her throat. "Well sir, thanks for that "wonderful" greeting of yours but we better be off. See ya!" 

She took Zack and Yuffie by the arms and dragged them deep into the city. There were beautiful houses, white fountains emitting crystal clear water, small children in high spirits, and the one thing Tifa hated most: guards. They were everywhere and her jaw dropped at the sight of them. She jogged to a nearby boy, about her age, and tapped him on the shoulder. Before he turned around she took the opportunity to examine him. His hair was a conflagration kind of color, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and he seemed to have that lean build, yet an athletic type of person. She groaned inwardly as this boy reminded her of Reno.

"Excuse me. Why are there err…like thousands of guards around? I mean, this isn't some kinda palace is it?"

"Nah. But that palace over there that stands out is where the emperor, Averiel, lives and all these people live to protect him. Unfortunately, I think he's a sick bastard 'cause he gathers women all across this town and picks one of them to be his bride. Then he's stupid enough to divorce this woman a day later, gathering another group of women. By the way, who might you-Tifa?!"

"Holy shit! Reno?! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you, you good for nothing rogue!" He retorted. 

"Shut up! What are you doing here?"

"This is my hometown, weirdo." Reno said coolly.

"Eh?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. You'll be surprised."

"Whatever. I'm going."

"Hey wait! I ain't finished with you yet!" Reno grabbed her around the waist. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. HEY CLOUD!!"

From afar, another boy ran up to him.

"You bellowed?" He said jokingly.

"Shut up. I want you to meet a close friend of mine; Tifa Lockhart."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Aw shit! Don't tell me these people are "perfect"!" Tifa complained.

Reno and Cloud laughed. Yuffie ran over to them and stopped in her tracks.

"Ooh…who's the babe?"

"Get a grip, Yuffie. It's one of Reno's stooges. Where's the third stooge by the way?"

"Who knows and I don't care. Wanna volunteer?" Reno grinned.

"No!" And he received a smack to the face.

* * * * * * 

Author's Notes: Lalalala…I was dead bored so that's why this chapter sucks. I really do HOPE that people will actually read this and tell me what they think cuz I wanna know how I'm doing!!!! So…PLEASE read AND REVIEW!!!!! I'm begging you!! I will love you all!! Wanna present? Nah…I'll pass. Anyway, so how was it? Oh yeah…for all of you Cherry Hill readers…erm…you guys gotta knock some sense into me so I can finish the fifth chapter cuz I'm lagging. Oh yeah…and I'll be very grateful if you sent me an e-mail!! Haha! Just kidding! My mailbox is empty that's why. Oh yeah…about the floating city…if you haven't guessed yet, I got the idea from Xenogears! Man, that game is sooo cool! I mean, it was finished but I ACCIDENTALLY erased the game so it's gone! Poof…and I'm buried in misery as I try to do the whole thing again. But you know what? It ain't that hard anymore. Tee hee…it's quite EASY!!! Oh yeah…the few following chapters…I hope you can stand plays cuz there's gonna be a play that's gonna be cast. Care to take a guess what play I have in mind? Hehe…my mind is goin' wacky just thinkin' about it! Whoo hoo!!! See ya!


	3. Rival Schools part 3

****

Rival Schools

__

Chapter 3: Prestigious School of Aunuphelice

Oi! Didja guys miss me? Bet'cha did! Okay … I'm gonna start from where I left off before I went away on that one year (or is it two year?) hiatus – about that Final Retribution thing… absolutely no idea what that was supposed to be about but whatever. We'll live right? If I remember, I'll bring it back. Hee! =) Oh yeah, and about that storyline change – forget about it until I remember what it was supposed to be.

*****

"Whoa… that's a big ol' school." Tifa murmured as she proceeded to gawk at the seemingly mile wide school, built with a pearly-like substance, fine white with gold outline.

Reno nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It's the Aunuphelice Conservatory for_ stooges_." He grinned at the last emitted word, at which he earned a death-defying glare.

"You're a piece of chicken shit, you know that?"

"_I love you too._ The least you could do is act decent to an old friend." He retorted teasingly.

"Bah!"

She threw her hands up in exasperation and further advanced to the entrance of the building. Zack and Yuffie shrugged to one another and followed suit as Cloud did the same, with a faint trace of an amused smile on his lips.

*****

The secretary eyed the three new students carefully.

"Here are your schedules." She handed it out to them slowly.

"Thank you."

As they turned to leave, she stood up from her desk and hissed something low to the blonde boy of the group.

*****

"Professor Hojo." Yuffie mused as she examined her schedule. "He sounds insane."

Reno cocked a red brow skywards. "You base people's mentality by their names, I presume?"

"No," she snorted, "I say what I say because that's how I think, all right?"

He shrugged and tugged on Tifa's arm as he led her down the hall, showing the three relatives to their classroom. A fleeting pout passed its way onto Yuffie's lips as she looked at the way the two best friends connected. She sighed inaudibly as _she_ wished she had a friend like that. Perhaps more if she was given the chance.

"Loosen on the grip, will ya?" Tifa's voice yanked Yuffie from her thoughts and this was accompanied with the jerk movements to pry her arm out from Reno's hands.

"When you don't cooperate with a Phelician, you get hurt." He warned her.

Tifa blinked. "A Pelican?"

"A Phelician, you bonehead!" He bellowed then rapped on her head with his knuckles. "Of course, you _wouldn't_ know since all you have in there is air."

"I could swear you were talking about yourself."

Zack grinned.

"That's my sister!"

Yuffie huffed.

"You mean _my_ cousin. She's related to me _too_, you know."

"Whatever. Doesn't make a difference."

"Does too!"

"Fine. You can claim her as your cousin or whatever. I was simply stating a fact."

"No… no! You're not making this any fun. You're supposed to retort with something smart! You know? You don't know the rules of the dozen game do you?"

"I don't care. You can have the claim of my sister."

Tifa made a face.

"You guys are sick."

*****

Author's Note: Okay, whatever. I got lazy. This chapter was just nonsense crap just to say that this story isn't quite dead yet, okay? As for the last few parts, I had no idea what I was talking about. I just wrote stuff. Yes, and this is a Reno x Yuffie and Cloud x Tifa. Yay! Okay, now review while I go type up my new story. ( _Somebody stop me from writing already! I have too many unfinished stuff! _)


End file.
